1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device that performs verification or generation of a digital signature, a digital signature verification method and a digital signature generation method.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A communication terminal that receives data via a network performs certification processing on the received data in order to ensure security. More specifically, as per Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-337630 (Patent Document), the communication terminal receives data that is encrypted by using a secret key and, upon receipt, the communication terminal is able to judge that the received data has been authorized by performing decoding by using the public key of a certification server that is the certification authority.